


campamento cretácico- el reino caído.

by Acid_queen



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_queen/pseuds/Acid_queen
Summary: El equipo cretácico dejo a Bumpy en la isla pensando que ella estaría mejor ahí pero 3 años después el volcán de la isla comienza a hacer erupción y 2 ex miembros del campamento darán todo para ir a salvarla.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. cap 1

El equipo cretácico había logrado salir de la isla hace 3 años dejando a Bumpy en la isla con una manada de anquilosaurios que la acogieron de inmediato, volver a la normalidad no fue fácil pero lo lograron y ahora todos estaban cursando su primer año de universidad, Kenji se había tomado un año sabático y Yaz había tenido que esperar para postular a la universidad por su competencias por lo que todos ingresaron el mismo año y tuvieron la suerte de quedar en la misma ciudad.

Darius y Ben habían quedado en la misma universidad e incluso tenían clases juntos, Darius había metido a Ben en el mundo de la paleontología y cuando le mostró el trabajo de la doctora Sattler el chico se había enamorado de la paleobotánica y la había tomado como carrera mientras que Darius había tomado paleontología. Brooklynn había ingresado a la universidad junto con Yaz, Brooklynn había tomado periodismo mientras que Yaz había entrado con una beca deportiva a fisioterapia y por último Kenji y Sammy habían ingresado juntos a la universidad, Kenji en administración y Sammy a veterinaria.

Era un viernes normal para todos, Ben y Darius acababan de salir de su última clase y se preparaban para ir al departamento de Sammy donde todos se juntarían ese día, todos vivían en departamentos separados por diversas razones, Sammy los había invitado para celebrar que todos habían aprobado sus primeros exámenes, pasaron a comprar frituras y cosas así y luego se fueron donde Sammy, unos 40 minutos de caminata los hicieron llegar al departamento donde estaban Sammy y Kenji los estaban esperando.

subieron al piso de Sammy y tocaron la puerta, Kenji les abrió y los dejó pasar, entraron al departamento y dejaron las bolsas de comida chatarra sobre la mesita de la sala, Ben le dio un amoroso beso a su novio antes de ir a saludar a Sammy a la cocina.

Ben- hola Sammy.

Sammy- hola Ben.

Ben- necesitas ayuda para algo?

Sammy- podrías llevar los platos para las papas fritas a la sala?

Ben- claro.

Ben sacó los platos y los llevó a la sala donde Darius y Kenji estaban acomodando los sillones, se acercó a la mesa y dejó los platos sobre ella para llenarlos con papas fritas, Sammy salió de la cocina con vasos con refresco y Kenji se metió al armario para sacar unas mantas.

Ben- cuando llegaran Brook y Yaz?

Kenji- en una hora, Brooklyn está esperando a Yaz para venir aquí juntas cuando su entrenamiento termine.

ambos se sentaron abrazados en el sofá mientras Darius encendía la televisión, los 4 se acomodaron en la sala viendo programas al azar hasta que Yaz y Brooklynn llegaron, entraron al departamento y se sentaron junto a los demás para ver un película, al terminar la película apagaron la televisión y salieron a la pequeña terraza del departamento para charlar.

Brooklynn- no puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta aquí.

Sammy- entramos a la universidad.

Darius- vivimos solos.

Yaz- hablando de eso...

Kenji- que ocurre?

Yaz- me mudare aquí el mes que viene para comenzar a vivir con Sammy.

Brooklynn- felicidades, es un gran paso.

Ben- Book tiene razón, cómo lo decidieron?

Sammy- los estuvimos discutiendo por unas semanas, queríamos pasar más tiempo juntas y la renta del departamento de Yaz subió este mes así que pensamos que si ella se quedaba aquí sería más económico para ambas y que era un buen momento para dar este paso.

Kenji- es...una gran decisión.

Darius- yo creo que les irá muy bien juntas.

Ben- si, ustedes funcionan genial así que creo que no tendrán problema.

Sammy- gracias por apoyarnos en esto chicos.

Kenji- si...totalmente.

Darius- si hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlas no duden en decirnos.

Sammy- muchas gracias.

charlaron por un par de horas hasta que se hizo tarde, Yaz y Brooklynn se quedarían con Sammy ya que tenían planes para el día siguiente mientras que los chicos se irían a sus departamentos, como ya era tarde Kenji iría a dejar a cada uno a su casa en el auto que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió los 18, el departamento de Darius fue la primera parada, se bajó del auto, le dio las gracias a Kenji y se despidió de ambos para entrar a su hogar, cuando Darius entró Ben pudo sentir la mirada de Kenji sobre él antes de volver a conducir.

Kenji- vamos a hablar de eso?

Ben- que quieres que te diga?

Kenji- no lo se, que mudarnos juntos no sería tan mala idea.

Ben- no te dije que fuera mala idea, te dije que aun es muy pronto.

Kenji- llevamos juntos 2 años y medio.

Ben- por que no puedes entender que no estoy listo para esto?

Kenji- pero cuando son Sammy y Yaz esta perfecto.

Ben- no somos Sammy y Yaz.

el silencio invadió el ambiente mezclándolo con el enfado y la incomodidad, el resto del camino al departamento de Ben fue en completo silencio por parte de ambos, Kenji se estaciono frente a este y quitó el seguro de las puertas, Ben estaba por bajarse del auto pero pensó que no quería seguir peleando con Kenji.

Ben- no quiero pelear más.

Kenji- lo se.

Ben- podemos dejar este tema por un tiempo?

Kenji- bien.

Ben- seguirás molesto?

Kenji- solo necesito tiempo a solas para relajarme.

Ben- ok, llámame cuando te sientas mejor.

Kenji- lo haré.

Ben se bajó del auto y entró a su departamento mientras su novio se marchaba, estaba cansado de discutir con Kenji por lo mismo, aun no se sentía listo para mudarse con él y Kenji no lograba entenderlo. suspiro mientras caminaba a su habitación, sacó su pijama del armario, se cambió y se fue a dormir.

Pasaron 3 días desde eso y Kenji aun no le hablaba, estaba en clases con Darius sin poder quitar la mirada de su teléfono, Darius le quitó el teléfono de las manos y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Darius- no importa cuanto lo mires, eso no hará que Kenji llame.

Ben soltó un suspiro.

Ben- lo se.

Darius- se le pasará pronto, sabes como es.

Ben- no me gusta cuando se pone así.

Ben se recargo en la mesa enterrando la cara entre sus brazos mientras Darius le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando el teléfono de su maestro comenzó a sonar, este salió del salón para contestar y volvió a entrar pocos minutos después con una mueca de horror mientras encendía el proyector para mostrar las noticias, todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio mirando la proyección en el pizarrón.

Ben- esa es…

Darius- la isla.

Reportero- en las últimas noticias hemos viajado hasta la isla Nublar, hogar del ex parque Jurassic World, por lo que podemos ver el volcán de la isla ha entrado en actividad y se espera que haga erupción muy pronto, esta situación ha abierto la controversial decisión de si se deben sacar a los dinosaurios de la isla con la intención de preservarlos o dejar que estos se extingan nuevamente, no tenemos mayor información por el momento pero lo que se afirma es que….

Ni Darius ni Ben siguieron escuchando las noticias.

Ben- Bumpy está en la isla, no pueden dejarla...

Darius- tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Profesor- muchachos, esta noticias nos concierne a todos nosotros, si están aquí es porque todos ustedes sienten un amor por estas criaturas y estarán de acuerdo en que debemos hacer algo, un colega acaba de informarme que la Señora Dearing tiene una organización que intenta conservar estos animales por lo que le enviaré un documento que valide el apoyo de la universidad para su causa y necesito que todos la firmen.

Darius- eso es todo lo que podemos hacer?

Profesor- por el momento si, mañana traeré el documento para que puedan firmarlo.

la clase terminó y Ben y Darius salieron del salón con un enorme peso sobre sus hombros.

Ben- no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

Darius- lo se.

Darius sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo y lo sacó para contestar una llamada de su novia.

Brooklynn- supieron lo que pasó verdad?

Darius- si, lo vimos en clases, sabes si hay algo que podamos hacer? o si hay algo que alguien esté haciendo?

Brooklynn- no, no hay nada, los únicos rumores que hay es algo sobre InGen y Mantacorp tratando de meterse a la isla pero no es de una fuente confiable y un estúpido rumor de que Benjamin Lockwood enviara personas pero no creo que sea verdad, es ridículo y la fuente es totalmente dudosa.

Darius- y que vamos a hacer?

Brooklynn- no lo sé, hablaré con los demás por si tienen alguna idea, apelar a algo o hacer un petitorio o lo que sea.

Darius- bien, llámame cuando tengas algo.

Brooklynn- lo haré, adiós.

Darius- adios.

Darius colgó la llamada.

Ben- que te dijo?

Darius- que no hay nada que hacer y que solo hay rumores.

Ben- que rumores?

Darius- algo de InGen y Mantacorp y algo de Sir Benjamin Lockwood pero Brook me dijo que nada es confiable.

Ben- Lockwood… dame mi teléfono.

Darius le entregó su teléfono a Ben mientras este buscaba algo desesperado hasta que lo encontró y comenzó a marcar un número.

Darius- qué estás haciendo?

Ben le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio hasta que la persona al otro lado de la línea contestó.

Ben- hola.

Benjamin- hola, quien habla?

Ben- señor Lockwood, no se si me recuerda pero nos conocimos el año pasado en la fiesta de año nuevo de la familia Kon, soy Ben Pincus, el novio de Kenji.

Benjamin- oh, eres el chico de ojos azules que trató muy bien a mi nieta, ella aun se acuerda de ti.

Ben- sí ese soy yo, señor necesito preguntarle algo y espero que no lo tome como una falta de respeto.

Benjamin- adelante muchacho.

Ben- escuchamos rumores de que enviara personas a la isla para ayudar a los dinosaurios.

Benjamin- veo que las noticias vuelan, así es muchacho.

Ben- habría alguna forma de que pudiera pedirle que traigan a Bumpy con ellos?

Benjamin- Bumpy? ah tu anquilosaurio, mira muchacho seré sincero contigo, al único animal que buscarán específicamente es a Blue.

Ben- oh, entiendo…

Benjamin- la única posibilidad de que traigan a tu anquilosaurio es que acompañen al equipo.

Ben- disculpe?

Benjamin- aun quedan 2 lugares disponibles en el vuelo para ir a la isla, si quieres puedo agregar a 2 de ustedes para que vayan y la busquen ustedes mismos pero solo eso puedo hacer, si la encuentran se les ayudará con el traslado.

Ben- yo...señor…

Benjamin- se que es una decisión difícil, te daré hasta mañana para decidir, el vuelo sale en 2 días, deben estar aquí para entonces.

Ben- gracia señor, lo llamaré mañana para decirle mi respuesta.

Benjamin- estaré esperando, adiós.

Ben- adiós.

Ben colgó y miró a Darius.

Darius- que fue eso? desde cuando tienes el número de Benjamin Lockwood?

Ben- desde el año pasado pero eso no es lo importante, dijo que tendremos que ir a buscarla.

Darius- como se supone que hagamos eso?

Ben- puede llevar a 2 de nosotros a la isla junto con su equipo para traerla, es la única forma de asegurarse que la traigan.

Darius- 2 de nosotros?

Ben- si, debo llamarlo mañana para confirmarle si iremos o no.

Darius- dios… tú tienes que ir.

Ben- yo? soy inútil para estas cosas, casi me comen los pteranodones al ultima vez.

Darius- Bumpy tiene un lazo de nacimiento contigo y tu imagen esta como grabada en su cerebro, si es que va a reconocer a alguno de nosotros va a ser a ti y será más fácil meterla a una jaula o algo así si lo hace alguien en quien confía.

Ben- tu tienes que acompañarme.

Darius- yo?

Ben- eres el que más sabe de dinosaurios, tienes una capacidad de liderazgo increíble y sabrás que hacer para que la traigamos de vuelta.

Darius- y qué haremos con los demás?

Ben- creo que sería mejor no decirles, si se sabe que Lockwood intentara sacar dinosaurios puede que alguien intervenga y perdamos la oportunidad de sacar a Bumpy.

Darius- ahh, tienes razón, si Kenji o Yaz lo saben no nos dejarán ir a ninguna parte y si Brook lo sabe no aguantara el publicarlo en alguna parte y se irá todo al demonio.

Ben- podríamos decirle a Sammy en caso de que pase algo.

Darius- ok, reservare los boletos para mañana en la tarde para que podamos ir a la mansión Lockwood.

Ben- bien, yo le avisare a Sammy y le diré que no se lo cuente a los demás.

Darius- ok.

cada uno se fue a su hogar para realizar las tareas que habían acordado, Darius se sentó frente a la computadora y compró los pasajes para él y para Ben para luego comenzar a alistar las cosas en su mochila para su viaje, no tenía muchas ganas de regresar pero Ben tenía razón, Bumpy era una de ellos y no podían dejarla.

Ben se paseaba de un lado a otro en su departamento pensando la mejor forma de decirle a Sammy lo que él y Darius harían, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y marcó el número de Sammy.

Sammy- hola Ben.

Ben- hola.

Sammy- supiste lo de la isla?

Ben- si y es… por eso te llamo.

Sammy- encontraron algo que podamos hacer?

Ben- se podría decir que sí.

Sammy- que es?

Ben- te lo diré pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Yaz.

Sammy- estas preocupándome Ben, que ocurre?

Ben- Darius y yo iremos a la isla con el equipo que Lockwood enviará.

Sammy- ustedes que? no pueden ir a la isla ahora, van a matarlos a los 2.

Ben- es la única forma de que podamos salvar a Bumpy.

Sammy- están seguros de esto? no hay otra forma de traerla?

Ben- esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos.

Sammy- y por qué no puedo decirle a los demás?

Ben- porque no nos dejarán ir a ninguna parte, solo puedes decirles si hay una emergencia.

Sammy- cómo sabré si hay una emergencia?

Ben- nos iremos en 2 días a la isla, si no te llamo desde la isla significa que hay un problema.

Sammy- esta bien, solo tengan mucho cuidado y traigan a salvo.

Ben- gracias Sammy, te llamaré mañana antes de irnos a la mansión de Lockwood.

Sammy- ok, cuídense mucho.

Ben- adiós.

Ben colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la cama, tenía que comenzar a ordenar lo que llevaría, tomo una mochila del piso y comenzó a sacar cosas del armario para meterlas a la mochila, cuando ya tenía todo lo necesario la cerró y la dejó en la sala, volvió a su cuarto para mirar su teléfono sobre la cama sin poder evitar pensar en Kenji, llevaba 3 días sin el y lo extrañaba, quería hablar con él antes de irse, ya casi muere una vez en la isla y ahora el maldito lugar tendría lava lo cual hacía aún más posible que muriera ahí y no quería hacerlo con Kenji molesto por una estupidez, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a su novio.

Kenji- hola.

Ben- hola.

Kenji- paso algo?

Ben- estás ocupado?

Kenji- un poco, mis padres están aquí así que no puedo hablar mucho.

Ben se sintió un poco mal ante esto, cada vez que los padres de su novio lo visitaban él lo invitaba a ir pero no esta vez, tal vez estaba más molesto de lo que pensó.

Ben- yo… solo quería decirte que… mañana viajaré con Darius.

Kenji- a donde van?

Ben- iremos a… apoyar a Claire Dearing con lo de la isla.

Kenji- ok, espero que les vaya bien con eso y que logren traer a Bumpy.

Ben- también yo, en fin, solo te llamaba para decirte que no estaré.

Kenji- está bien... nos vemos cuando vuelvas.

Ben- quieres que nos veamos?

Kenji- si, no me estoy portando muy bien contigo y… lo siento, a veces olvido que estas cosas son más complicadas para ti y que puedo ser algo inconsciente con esto.

Ben- gracias, te prometo que podemos hablar bien de esto cuando vuelva.

Kenji- eso… suena bien.

Ben- entonces nos vemos, dile a tus padres que les mando saludos.

Kenji- claro yo les digo.

Ben- te amo.

Kenji- también yo.

Ben- adiós.

Kenji- adiós.

Ben se fue a la cama esa noche un poco más tranquilo sobre algunas cosas pero algo le decía que no podría mantener su mentira por mucho tiempo, se durmió hasta que escucho su alarma a la mañana siguiente, se levantó y se ducho para luego llamar a Lockwood para decirle que el y Darius estarían en su Mansión esa misma tarde a lo que él le dijo que los estaría esperando y que les daría todos los detalles allá.

Tomó su mochila y salió del departamento y se fue a la universidad donde se juntó con Darius.

Darius- estás listo?

Ben- creo que sí, que le dijiste a Brook?

Darius- le dije que la universidad nos inscribió para pedir firmas para salvar a los dinosaurios.

Ben- entonces tenemos que irnos pronto porque yo le dije a Kenji que iríamos a ayudar a la señora Dearing.

Darius- diablos, tengo clases hasta las 3 y tu?

Ben- hasta las 2.

Darius- bien, puedes pedir un uber que nos lleva al aeropuerto?

Ben- si, no te preocupes, nos vemos en la entrada a las 3 para irnos.

Darius- hecho.

el día comenzó a pasar y ambos chicos estaban cada vez más nerviosos, Ben salió de clases a las 2 y fue a la cafetería de la universidad para distraerse un poco, se compró un latte mientras miraba la televisión de la cafetería donde se mostraba la isla donde había dejado a su amada anquilosaurio, en la televisión podía ver que se había tomado la decisión de no interferir con la isla por lo que se convenció aún más de que tenía que ir a buscar a Bumpy. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 3 por lo que Ben se levantó de la silla y camino a la entrada de la universidad mientras pedía el uber al aeropuerto, un poco antes de que el uber llegara Darius apareció a su lado, cuando el auto llegó ambos se subieron a él y partieron camino al aeropuerto, al llegar bajaron del auto y entraron al enorme lugar para poder esperar su vuelo.

Darius- estás listo para irnos?

Ben- si, solo tengo que llamar a Sammy para decirle que ya nos vamos.

Darius- ok.

Ben le marcó a Sammy y esperó unos segundos a que contestara.

Sammy- Ben.

Ben- hola.

Sammy- ya se van?

Ben- si, ya estamos en el aeropuerto.

Sammy- tengan cuidado por favor y llámame cada vez que puedas.

Ben- claro.

Sammy- tengo que cortar, Kenji viene para acá.

Ben- adiós.

Sammy- adiós.

Darius puso su mano en el hombro de Ben antes de que ambos tomaran sus cosas y subieran al avión.


	2. cap 2

Kenji había quedado de almorzar con Sammy por lo que camino a la cafetería de la universidad para encontrarse con ella, la vio a lo lejos hablando por teléfono y se acercó, cuando ella lo vio colgó el teléfono rápidamente y le dio una sonrisa.

Kenji- hola.

Sammy- hola Kenji.

Kenji- quieres ir por una hamburguesa?

Sammy- claro.

Sammy se levantó de la silla y se fue con Kenji hasta un pequeño lugar de comida rápida cerca de la universidad, pidieron su comida y fueron a sentarse.

Kenji- has averiguado si hay algo que podamos hacer para traer a Bumpy?

Sammy- no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, solo nos queda esperar lo mejor.

Kenji- demonios, Ben debe estar destrozado con esto.

Sammy- si… puedo preguntarte algo?

Kenji- claro.

Sammy- qué te pasa últimamente?

Kenji- de que hablas?

Sammy- sabes de qué estoy hablando, supe que tu y Ben discutieron y es raro que ustedes peleen por algo.

Kenji- es solo…

Sammy- soy tu amiga, puedes contarme estas cosas.

Kenji- hace unos meses le pregunte a Ben si quería que nos mudáramos juntos y él dijo que no… llevamos saliendo 2 años y medio y… no lo sé, creí que sería un buen momento para eso y cuando dijo que no me sentí muy mal, el es la primera relación seria que he tenido y no lo se…

Sammy- comprendo lo que dices.

Kenji- no es cierto, tú lograste que Yaz viviera contigo.

Sammy- tu piensas que fue fácil? Le he mandado indirectas de vivir juntas desde hace un año y si no fuera porque su renta subió probablemente aún no estaría convencida.

Kenji- y eso no te molesta o te angustia?

Sammy- claro que sí pero se que Yaz no lo hace por hacerme sentir mal, ella me quiere y no le gusta verme triste o molesta pero también tiene que pensar en lo que a ella la hace sentir cómoda, además yo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar el momento de vivir juntas.

Kenji- crees que estoy siendo demasiado intenso en esto?

Sammy- solo un poco, sabes que Ben te ama y si aún no se muda contigo solo es porque no está listo, no hay ninguna otra razón detrás.

Kenji- tengo que disculparme bien con él cuando vuelva.

Sammy- creo que… deberías llamarlo antes...digo debe estar muy estresado con lo de Bumpy y talvez le sirva saber que no estas molesto.

Kenji- supongo que tienes razón, lo llamaré al volver a casa.

Sammy- genial, se que lograran arreglar esto.

Kenji- gracias.

Ben y Darius acababan de llegar a la mansión Lockwood donde ya los estaban esperando, entraron a un enorme salón lleno de exposiciones de dinosaurios con maquetas y esqueletos. Darius miraba asombrado a su alrededor cuando vio algo moverse entre las exposiciones.

Darius- Ben, algo se movió.

Ben miró hacia el lugar donde Darius apuntaba y ambos se acercaron lentamente cuando algo saltó detrás de ellos haciéndolos saltar mientras soltaban un grito, la pequeña causante de aquella escena comenzó a reír antes de abrazar a Ben.

Maisie- no puedo creer que cayeras.

Ben- tu lo que quieres en matarme de un ataque, Darius ella es Maisie Lockwood.

Maisie- hola.

Darius- hola.

Maisie- el abuelo me dijo que van a ir a la isla para buscar a Bumpy.

Darius- así es.

un hombre de traje entró al salón caminando hacia ellos.

Eli- ustedes son los chicos de la isla verdad?

Darius- si… soy Darius Bowman y él es Ben Pincus.

Eli- Eli Mills, un placer conocerlos chicos, soy el asistente del señor Lockwood.

Ben- es un placer.

Eli- Maisie es hora de tus clases, sube por favor para que yo pueda llevar a los chicos con tu abuelo.

Maisie- esta bien, adiós.

Ben- adiós.

Darius- adiós Maisie y fue un gusto conocerte.

Maisie- igualmente.

la pequeña Maisie se fue al segundo piso mientras Eli los conducía a la oficina de Lockwood, entraron a la oficina donde el señor Lockwood los recibió con felicidad.

Benjamin- es un gusto verte otra vez.

Ben- lo mismo digo señor.

Benjamin- y tu debes ser Darius, Ben y Kenji me comentaron que te fascinan los dinosaurios.

Darius- es un placer poder conocerlo señor y si, me encantan los dinosaurios.

Benjamin- he oído mucho de tus habilidades de liderazgo y creo que serán de mucha utilidad en esta expedición.

Darius- significa mucho viniendo de usted.

Benjamin- mañana a las 8 de la mañana saldrá un pequeño avión de pasajeros a Costa Rica, tomaran ese avión junto con el resto del equipo invitado y llegarán a la isla donde un equipo de captura marítimo los estará esperando, Eli se encargó de informales a ellos que debe haber un grupo para acompañarlos y ayudarlos a capturar a su anquilosarío y subirla al barco.

Ben- entendido.

Benjamin- realmente espero que la encuentren a tiempo.

Darius- también nosotros.

Benjamin- pedí que les preparen una habitación para que pasen la noche aquí y Eli los llevara al aeropuerto mañana.

Darius- muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señor Lockwood.

Benjamin- será mejor que vayan a descansar para que estén preparados para mañana.

Ben- no sabe lo mucho que significa para nosotros esto señor, muchas gracias.

Eli acompañó a los chicos fuera de la oficina y los llevó al tercer piso de la mansión a una habitación con 2 camas individuales en ella.

Eli- espero que estén cómodos aquí.

Darius- está muy bien, gracias.

Eli- lamento ser entrometido pero me gustaría escuchar un poco mas de su anquilosarío, debe ser muy especial para que vayan por ella.

Ben- lo es, Bumpy tiene una gran empatía y es extremadamente social.

Eli- de verdad?

Darius- si, intento animar a Yaz en la isla muchas veces cuando estaba triste siendo que a Yaz no le agradaba Bumpy al principio.

Ben- tiene un increíble sentido del olfato y rastrea, me busco después de que caí del monorriel ella sola.

Eli- eso es increíble.

Ben- y es asimétrica, la única criatura asimétrica que ha hecho el doctor Wu.

Eli- asimetría?

Darius- si, es por eso que se llama Bumpy.

Eli- suena como una criatura impresionante, espero que la encuentren.

Ben- ella es maravillosa.

Eli- bien chicos, los dejo descansar.

Eli se fue dejando a los 2 chicos solos en la habitación, Darius se estiró sobre la cama de la derecha tratando de relajarse un poco mientras Ben se paseaba de un lado a otro intentando hacer lo mismo, ahora la idea de ir a la isla se estaba volviendo demasiado real y eso era algo realmente inquietante.

Darius- Ben deja de hacer eso por favor, me mareas.

Ben- lo siento.

Ben se sentó en la otra cama.

Darius- crees que esto es una buena idea?

Ben- por supuesto que no, es una pésima idea pero… es la única forma de ponerla a salvo.

Darius- lo se…

Ben- la primera vez que fui a la isla me dijeron que todo saldría bien y tuvieron que llevarme obligado y ahora que casi me aseguran que voy a morir voy por decisión propia, es ridículo.

Darius- creo que llamaré a Brooklynn en un rato.

Ben- crees que ya sospechen algo?

Darius- no lo se, espero que aun no.

Ben- Kenji se volverá loco cuando lo sepa.

Darius- a Brook tampoco le gustará esto.

Ben- creo que dormiré una siesta para relajarme un poco.

Darius- es una buena idea.

ambos se acomodaron en sus cama para caer dormidos poco tiempo después, pasó una hora cuando el teléfono de Ben sonó, Ben despertó con el sonido y contesto el teléfono aun adormilado.

Ben- hola?

Kenji- Ben.

Ben- Kenji?

Kenji- si.

Ben- lo siento, estaba dormido.

Kenji- no sueles dormir a esta hora.

Ben- solo estoy un poco estresado con lo de Bumpy y necesitaba descansar.

Kenji- yo...quería disculparme contigo… por portarme como lo hice.

Ben- te disculpaste ayer.

Kenji- lo se pero… hable con Sammy y me hizo entender ciertas cosas.

Ben- de verdad?

Kenji- si y entendí que tal vez te he presionado mucho con esto… lo siento.

Ben- Kenji...

Kenji- yo te amo y no quiero que te sientas mal haciendo algo que debería hacernos felices a ambos.

Ben- gracias, se que te dije que discutiríamos esto al volver pero me gustaría que supieras que el haber dicho que aun no sea el momento de vivir juntos no implica que no lo hagamos en algún momento.

Kenji- gracias por ser así, te prometo que te compensaré todo esto cuando vuelvas y espero que haya algo que hacer con Bumpy, por eso mis padres vinieron ayer, los llame para que nos ayudarán a traerla pero no pueden hacer nada.

Ben- haré todo lo que pueda para que ella esté a salvo.

Kenji- lo se.

se escuchó como tocaban la puerta y Ben supo que ya debía colgarle a su novio.

Ben- ya tengo que irme.

Kenji- bien, te llamaré mañana.

Ben- mañana?

Kenji- hay algo malo con eso?

Ben- NO… digo no hay problema.

Kenji- estás seguro que esta todo bien?

Ben- sí solo...olvídalo, todo va a salir bien, hablamos mañana.

Kenji- tienes que calmarte, alguien sacara a Bumpy de la isla.

Ben- lo se.

Kenji- te amo.

Ben- también yo.

Kenji- adiós.

Ben- adiós.

La pequeña Maisie entró a la habitación luego de volver a tocar la puerta.

Maisie- hola.

Ben- hola Maisie, qué haces aquí?

Maisie- estoy escondiéndome de Iris.

Ben- Iris?

Maisie- Iiris me cuida, es como una niñera que vive aquí.

Ben- y que quieres hacer? no soy una persona muy divertida.

Maisie- puedes contarme de Bumpy? el abuelo jamás me llevo a ver dinosaurios de verdad y ella suena genial.

Ben- claro, que quieres saber?

Así se la pasaron Ben y Maisie por un rato, Maisie encontró tablero de ajedrez en uno de los cajones del armario y ambos jugaron con él hasta que Darius despertó un rato después.

Darius- he dormido mucho?

Ben- no tanto.

Maisie- hola.

Darius- hola Maisie.

Maisie- quieres jugar con nosotros?

Darius- claro.

el rato pasó hasta que Eli toco la puerta y entro para ver a Maisie jugando ajedrez con Darius mientras Ben los miraba.

Eli- Maisie, Iris te ha buscado por todas partes, no deberías estar molestando a los chicos.

Ben- ella no esta molestando.

Darius- ha sido una buena distracción para prepararnos para mañana.

Eli- de todas formas el señor Lockwood dice que bajen los 3 a cenar.

los 3 salieron de la habitación y bajaron para cenar junto a los demás, Maisie si llevo un regaño por parte de Iris y una pequeña risa por parte de su abuelo, Iris saludo amablemente a los 2 chicos antes de iniciar la cena, al terminar Darius y Ben ayudaron a limpiar antes de irse de despedirse de los demás para irse a la cama. Ya dentro de la habitación Ben se derrumbó sobre la cama mientras Darius tomaba su teléfono para llamar a Brooklynn pero ella no contestó la llamada.

Darius- que raro, Brook no me contesta.

Ben- debe estar ocupada, recuerda que solo nosotros y Sammy sabemos que hay algo que hacer por Bumpy.

Darius- tienes razón, la llamaré mañana antes de irnos.

Ben- también llamaré a Sammy mañana antes de salir.

Darius- vamos a lograrlo, vamos a volver vivos y con Bumpy de esa isla.

Ben- claro que si.

Darius- buenas noches.

Ben- buenas noches.

mientras ambos chicos dormían Mills hablaba con el equipo marítimos para decirles que al parecer la captura extra no sería una pérdida de tiempo y que se había vuelto un elemento importante de conseguir y que tendrían el apoyo necesario para capturar al producto.

A la mañana siguiente Ben y Darius estaban listos para salir al aeropuerto, se despidieron del señor Lockwood y le dieron las gracias por incluirlos en su expedición para luego subir a un auto junto con Eli.

Eli- están listos muchachos?

Ben- no.

Darius- si.

Eli- tomó eso como un si?

Darius- si.

Eli- entonces nos vamos.

Mills comenzó a conducir al aeropuerto, al llegar dejó a ambos chicos en la pista de aterrizaje cerca de un pequeño avión para despedirse de ambos y marcharse. Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el avión con sus mochilas colgadas en la espalda, vieron a 2 personas paradas junto al avión, ambos debían ser unos pocos años mayores que ellos, una chica de cabello corto y un chico que parecía estar casi tan nervioso como ellos.

Darius- disculpen, van a la isla también?

Sia- si, quienes son ustedes? sus caras me suenan de alguna parte.

Ben- el señor Lockwood nos permitió ir con ustedes, soy Ben y él es Darius.

Franklin- ustedes son los chicos que quedaron atrapados en la isla cuando pasó lo de la indominus verdad?

Darius- preferimos dejarlo en Darius y Ben.

Sia- de verdad son ustedes?

Ben- si.

Franklin- soy Franklin Webb, soy analista de sistemas.

Sia- Sia Rodriguez, paleo veterinaria.

Darius- wow, no sabia que esa carrera existía pero suena increíble.

Sia- gracias, que vienen a hacer ustedes aquí? si yo fuera ustedes no volvería a la isla.

Ben- vamos para salvar a nuestra anquilosarío.

Claire- Ben y Darius nos acompañarán a salvar dinosaurios y eso es lo importante.

todos se voltearon para ver a la pelirroja mujer detrás de ellos.

Claire- es un gusto conocerlos oficialmente y lamento no haber podido ayudarlos cuando se quedaron en la isla, espero que encuentren lo que están buscando.

Ben- gracias señora Dearing.

Claire- llámenme Claire, todos somos iguales en este momento.

Sia- ya nos iremos?

Claire- solo falta Owen, alguien lo ha visto?

Franklin- no.

Claire- demonios, suban al avión mientras lo llamo para saber dónde está.

todos subieron al avión para encontrarse con Owen sentado dentro.

Owen- ya me estaba preguntando si tendría que ir yo solo.

Claire sonrió al ver a Owen.

Claire- muchachos les presento a Owen Grady.

todos se sentaron para iniciar su viaje a la isla, Ben le envió un mensaje a Sammy para decirle que ya estaban saliendo, no espero la respuesta antes de apagar su teléfono para no gastar batería de forma innecesaria, estaba nervioso, aterrado y ansioso, no sabía si podría encontrar a Bumpy o si ella iba a reconocerlo después de 3 años pero no podía caer ahora, tenía que concentrarse y aprovechar la oportunidad única que se le había presentado para ayudar a Bumpy.

Sammy recibió el mensaje de Ben y sintió que su estómago se revolvía, respondió el mensaje pero vio que Ben no recibió su mensaje lo cual hizo que su angustia creciera aún más, trato de tranquilizarse pensando que Ben apago su teléfono por alguna razón cuando el sonido de golpes en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, fue a abrir la puerta para encontrar a Yaz.

Sammy- Yaz, qué haces aquí?

Yaz- tu y yo vamos a hablar, que te pasa?

Sammy- a mi? nada.

Yaz- no me mientas Sammy, desde hace 2 días que estas muy extraña, estas muy nerviosa y te comportas extraño.

Sammy- yo…

Yaz- por favor dime que ocurre.

Sammy- está bien… te lo diré…


	3. cap 3

Yazmina caminaba furiosa de un lado a otro en la sala del departamento de Sammy mientras Sammy estaba en el sofá tratando de hacerse lo más pequeña posible ante los gritos de su novia.

Yaz- por que no les dijiste nada? van a matar a Ben y Darius en esa maldita isla.

Sammy- yo no estaba de acuerdo pero Ben y Darius me pidieron que no les dijera porque no los dejarían ir.

Yaz- claro que no los dejaríamos ir Sammy, casi nos matan a todos ahí.

Sammy- lo se pero… Bumpy significa mucho para Ben…

Yaz- no importa eso, no debiste escondernos esto, llamaré a Kenji y a Brooklynn para ver qué demonios podemos hacer.

Sammy- no puedes decirle a los demás, ellos me pidieron que nadie supiera de esto a menos que algo malo pasara.

Yaz- algo malo siempre pasa Sammy, por eso no debería estar ahí.

Yaz tomó su teléfono y llamó a Kenji y Brooklynn por una llamada múltiple.

Kenji- Yaz? jamás me llamas, que ocurre?

Brooklynn- es cierto, todo esta bien?

Yaz- no, ustedes 2 tienen que venir al departamento de Sammy ahora mismo.

Kenji- no puedes decirnos por aquí?

Yaz- no, es algo importante a lo que tenemos que encontrarle una solución de inmediato.

Brooklynn- está bien, iré en seguida.

Kenji- mandarme tu ubicación y pasaré por ti.

Brooklynn- esta bien, te la enviaré ahora mismo.

Yaz- será mejor que lleguen ahora.

Yaz colgó y arrojó su teléfono sobre el sofá mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su cara.

Yaz- tenemos que hacer algo.

Sammy- qué quieres que hagamos? ya deben haber llegado a la isla.

Yaz- no lo se.

Sammy- yo...lo lamento.

Yaz miró a su novia que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se sintió muy mal por gritarle a Sammy, tomó una profunda respiración y bajó el tono de su voz al más calmado que pudo alcanzar para que Sammy no llorara.

Yaz- lo...lo se, se que lo lamentas pero no debiste hacerlo Sammy, Ben y Darius pueden estar en problemas y mientras estén en la isla no podemos ayudarlos, se supone que somos un equipo y que debemos confiar en los demás para estas cosas.

Sammy- Kenji y Brooklynn van a matarme.

Yaz- no, no van a hacerlo pero si van a estar muy molestos y muy asustados, tenemos que tener un plan de qué hacer.

unos 10 minutos pasaron cuando el timbre sonó muchas veces.

Yaz- llegaron, yo voy a apoyarte pero tenemos que decirles.

Sammy- está bien.

Yaz se acercó a la entrada y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a los preocupados chicos al departamento.

Kenji- qué ocurre? llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

Brooklynn- las 2 están bien?

Yaz- siéntense los 2.

Kenji- por que? esto se trata de nosotros?

Yaz- de cierto modo sí, ahora siéntense.

Sammy se levantó del sofá y los 2 chicos se sentaron para mirar confundidos y preocupados a ambas chicas.

Yaz- Ben y Darius están en problemas y tenemos que ayudarlos.

Brooklynn- de que hablas? qué les pasó?

Kenji- que problemas?

Sammy- ellos...fueron a ver a Lockwood…

Kenji- Benjamin Lockwood? en qué problema podría meterse allá?

Brooklynn- no no no no, díganme por favor que no hicieron lo que estoy pensando.

Brooklynn se levantó del sofá para sujetar a Sammy de los hombros con fuerza.

Brooklynn- Sammy dime que no fueron tan estúpidos para hacerlo.

Sammy- de verdad lo siento mucho, no pude hacer nada para detenerlos.

Brooklynn soltó a Sammy para llevarse las manos a la cabeza mientras Kenji se levantaba del sofá sin entender la reacción de Brooklynn.

Kenji- que demonios esta pasando? alguien explíquemelo.

Brooklynn- le conté a Darius hace unos días que había un rumor de que Lockwood enviara personas a la isla para sacar a los dinosaurios pero yo pensé que solo era un estúpido rumor.

Kenji- no, Ben no puede estar en esa maldita isla, no no no, el maldito volcán está haciendo erupción y ellos están allá?

Kenji miró a Sammy con furia en los ojos.

Kenji- tu lo supiste desde el principio verdad? por eso me dijiste ayer que llamara a Ben para disculparme y no nos dijiste nada, pudimos haberlos detenido.

Sammy- ellos me pidieron que no se los dijera, lo siento mucho.

Yaz- enojarse con Sammy no los va a hacer volver.

Brooklynn- van a matarlos, tenemos que hacer algo ahora mismo.

Kenji tomó un cojín de los que estaban sobre el sofá y lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared para luego soltar un gruñido de frustración mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, se apoyó contra la pared tratando de calmarse por unos minutos mientras escuchaba los gritos de Brooklynn, tomó aire y miró a sus compañeras antes de tomar una decisión.

Kenji- nos vamos.

Yaz- a donde?

Kenji- a la mansión de Lockwood para saber que demonios esta pasando.

Sammy- cuando nos iremos?

Kenji- ahora mismo, sacaré los boletos de avión en el auto.

Yaz- y que pretendes que hagamos? ir a golpearle la puerta hasta que llame a la policía?

Kenji- en el maldito avión veremos que hacer, ahora vámonos.

Sammy y Yaz tomaron un par de cosas como las llaves, los documentos y sus teléfonos para luego seguir a Kenji y Brooklynn, llegaron al estacionamiento y Sammy y Brooklynn subieron a la parte de atrás mientras Kenji le arrojaba las llaves a Yaz.

Yaz- de verdad quieres que yo conduzca?

Kenji- estoy demasiado nervioso para hacerlo yo, chocaré a alguien si lo hago.

Yaz- bien.

Kenji se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Yaz conducía al aeropuerto, el auto estaba en un tenso silencio mientras Kenji sacaba boletos para los 4.

Sammy- yo… lamento no haberles contado esto pero… ellos me lo pidieron y se lo importante que es Bumpy para Ben y… no pude decirles que no.

Brooklynn- lo sabemos… no fue tu culpa… nadie los obligó a ir ahí.

Kenji- un vuelo sale en una hora, ya tengo los boletos.

llegaron al aeropuerto y dejaron el auto estacionado para luego bajar de él y entrar al enorme lugar, mostraron sus documentos para que la chica de la aerolínea les entregara sus boletos de avión y fueron a la puerta de abordaje y mostraron su boletos para poder entrar al avión, Kenji se sentó con Sammy y Brooklynn se sentó con Yaz tras de ellos.

Sammy- estás bien?

Kenji- no, mi novio y mi mejor amigo están en una isla llena de monstruos.

Sammy- estoy segura de que volverán a salvo.

Brooklynn- chicos, que se supone que haremos cuando lleguemos?

Yaz- ni idea.

Kenji- iremos a hablar con Lockwood, le preguntaremos si sabe como están las personas que están en la isla y le pediremos que nos diga donde llevarán a los dinosaurios para que traigamos a los chicos de vuelta.

Sammy- es… un buen plan, crees que el señor Lockwood nos reciba?

Kenji- eso espero.

mientras los 4 chicos iniciaban su viaje Ben y Darius estaban llegando a las isla, podían escuchar claramente los murmullos nerviosos de Franklin mientras que Ben apretaba con fuerza las mangas de su camisa para tratar de calmar sus nervios, el avión aterrizó cerca de un campamento, todos se levantaron con cuidado y bajaron del avión encontrándose con varios hombres que vestían ropa militar, uno de ellos se acercó a Claire y se presentó.

Ken- Ken Weathley a su servicio.

Claire- tienen una gran equipo aquí.

Ken- el señor Lockwood se toma estas cosas con seriedad señorita, dónde está el domador de raptores?

Owen- aquí, soy conductista animal.

Ken- es genial tener a alguien como tu, los llevaremos al lugar donde se pueden conectar con la computadora principal, ahí podrán buscar a la raptora y a la anquilosaurio.

Owen- anquilosaurio?

Ken- Mills nos llamó para decirnos que hay otro dinosaurio que hay que buscar, una anquilosaurio con capacidades sociales extraordinarias y una gran empatía, es una criatura muy inteligente que debemos sacar de aquí.

Darius- si, Bumpy es nuestra anquilosaurio.

Owen- entonces debemos darnos prisa, ese volcán hará erupción en cualquier momento.

todos subieron a unos grandes camiones que iniciaron su camino con dirección al parque, a Ben le pareció solo un poco cómico ver la gran paranoia de Franklin recordándole a sí mismo la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar y le ofrecía desinfectante a los demás, cuando Franklin pregunto si la tiranosaurio seguía con vida le generó una gran inquietud, era obvio que ella seguía allá afuera, llegaron a las ruinas del parque luego de un rato, todos miraban a su alrededor observando aquello que les traía tantos recuerdos.

Ken- malos recuerdos?

Owen- también hay buenos.

Ken- qué hay de ustedes chicos?

Ben- también nos pasaron cosas buenas aquí.

de la nada el piso comenzó a temblar y todos se quedaron en silencio, Sia bajo de la camioneta con Claire tras ella cuando una enorme braquiosaurio pasando por el parque, Darius miró con fascinación a la hermosa criatura mientras Claire le daba un abrazo a Sia quien soltaba pequeñas lágrimas de emoción al ver al animal, volvieron a subir a la camioneta, llegaron a una pequeña sala de control donde Franklin conectó su computadora, Claire puso su mano en una especie de lector de huellas digitales y gracias a eso Franklin pudo ingresar a los chips de rastreo del parque.

Franklin- Estamos dentro, hay muchos dinosaurios en el muelle este.

Ken- ese es nuestro barco, ya hemos capturado a muchos.

Claire- sin los chips?

Ken- la mayoría son herbívoros, son más fáciles de atrapar, también tenemos un anquilosaurio macho que capturamos antes de que Mills diera la orden de llevarnos también la hembra, pueden buscar a la raptora y a la anquilosaurio con esto?

Franklin- puedo con los códigos.

Claire- el de Blue es D9 pero no se cual es el de la anquilosaurio, podrían reconocer una foto de ella dentro de los archivos?

Ben- si.

Franklin- bien, D9 localizada.

Owen- ahí estas, necesitaremos que nos lleven.

Sia- yo te acompaño, no sabemos cómo pueda estar.

Ken- señorita le recomiendo que se quede aquí.

Sia- y yo le recomiendo que me deje hacer mi trabajo en paz, si ella sufre un paro respiratorio por culpa de sus sedantes y no estoy ahí para ayudarla lo lamentara, vámonos músculos.

Sia salió de la sala junto con un pequeño equipo mientras Owen y Claire se despedían con bromas estúpidas, Weathley salió junto con Owen y comenzaron su viaje tras la raptora, mientras tanto Ben se acercaba al asiento de Franklin para ver las fotos de los anquilosaurios.

Franklin- estás seguro que podrás reconocerla? es la foto de una cría la que tendrás que identificar.

Ben- claro que si.

Franklin abrió el archivo de chips de los anquilosaurios y le mostró todas las fotos a Ben pero Bumpy no estaba en ninguna de ellas.

Ben- no está ahí, no hay algún otro archivo o algo?

Franklin- no hay nada más ligado a los anquilosaurios.

Ben estaba entrando en pánico cuando el nombre de una carpeta en especifico llamó su atención.

Ben- defectuosos…

Franklin- que?

Ben- busca en la de defectuosos, Wu estaba muy molesto cuando supo que ella es asimétrica, debe estar ahí.

Claire- asimetría? estás seguro? el laboratorio jamás envío ningún dinosaurio asimétrico a exposición, ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto eso en ningún documento.

Franklin- déjame ver… agresividad exagerada, desperfectos de coloración, falla inmunológica… wow Wu realmente tenía cosas escondidas, falta de lisina… Aquí está, asimetría, sólo hay un dinosaurio en este archivo.

Flanklin abrió la carpeta para ver una foto de un pequeño anquilosaurio de tonalidades azules con un cuerno más grande que el otro.

Darius- esa definitivamente es Bumpy.

Claire- entonces Wu si creo dinosaurios asimétricos.

Ben- puedes buscarla?

Franklin- claro que si, dame un segundo.

El chico colocó el código del chip de Bumpy en el formato del mapa del parque y una luz azul se encendió en la pantalla no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Franklin- está muy cerca de aquí, creo que como a 1 kilómetro al sur.

Claire- estupendo, Franklin los acompañará con el rastreador para que puedan encontrarla mientras yo me quedaré para monitorear a Blue.

Franklin- me enviaras a cazar dinosaurios? estas loca?

Claire- prefieres quedarte aquí solo?

Franklin- bien, iré con ellos pero si me comen será tu culpa.

uno de los hombres uniformados le ofreció a Franklin traerlo de vuelta apenas encontrarán a la anquilosaurio mientras los demás se ocupaban de su captura, el chico accedió a aquello y todos salieron de la sala y se subieron a una camioneta, uno de los hombres le comunicó a los demás la ubicación para que llevaran la jaula, al llegar la camioneta bajó poco a poco la velocidad, los 3 chicos bajaron del vehículo para ver una gran manada de anquilosaurios.

Ben- no la veo.

Darius- tampoco yo.

Ben- estás seguro de que está con ellos?

Franklin- eso es lo que el chip dice, ella debe estar por aquí.

Los hombres armados comenzaron a acercarse a la manada hasta que Darius intervino.

Darius- quédense atrás, lo único que conseguirán acercándose es ponerlos nerviosos y podrían atacarnos.

James- qué sugieres que hagamos?

Darius- no interferir, no es disparen ni nada de eso, dejen que nosotros nos acerquemos a ellos para que no se sientan tan amenazados.

James- bien, nos quedaremos aquí.

Darius dio un par de pasos adelante tratando de no asustar a la manada seguido por Ben y Franklin.

Franklin- me va a dar un infarto, no estoy hecho para esto.

Ben- es una hipocresía que yo te lo diga pero tienes que calmarte.

Ben vio algo de color azul moverse entre la manada y comenzó a acercarse a eso totalmente concentrado en el color azul, aquello se estaba moviendo inquieto hacia el frente de la manada, el disperso color azul se hizo presente cuando una enorme criatura salió del centro del grupo en una pose de defensa, se acerco lentamente a los 3 chicos con una postura defensiva, de un momento a otro la postura de la criatura cambio completamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en Ben, la cola bajo y la cabeza se mantenía fija en dirección al chico.

Darius- tienes que acercarte a ella Ben.

Franklin- no le des ideas estúpidas, ella puede matarlo de un golpe y quieres que se acerque?

Ben- crees que se acuerde de mi?

Darius- creo que sabe que te conoce.

Ben dio un par de pasos al frente mientras el enorme animal lo imitaba.

Ben- hola Bumpy.

Bumpy… ese sonido le parecía familiar a la anquilosaurio al igual que el chico frente a ella, se acercó un poco más al chico cuando su aroma llegó a su nariz, ella conocía ese olor, Ben dio un par de pasos más y se agacho en el piso frente a ella, acercó su hocico a la cabeza de ben y comenzó a olfatear, ella definitivamente conocía ese olor.

Ben- me conoces Bumpy.

de un segundo a otro la lengua de la anquilosaurio paso por la mejilla de Ben seguido por el peso de su cabeza frotándose contra su rostro, ella lo recordaba, Ben llevo las manos a la cabeza de Bumpy para acariciarla con fuerza, la había extrañado mucho y parece que ella a él también, la anquilosaurio soltó un gran rugido de alegría mientras empujaba a Ben para tratar de expresarle su afecto mediante violentas caricias con su cabeza.

Ben- no puedo creer que estés aquí, mira lo grande y bonita que estas.

Darius- yo te dije que se acordaría de ti.

Ben empujo con cuidado la cabeza de Bumpy para poder levantarse del piso, ella miró a Darius y el fue el siguiente en recibir afecto mientras Franklin la miraba algo nervioso, Darius le dio algunas caricias mientras ella se frotaba contra sus manos, luego de eso se acercó a Franklin para darle un pequeño cabezazo amistoso en el costado para volver a Ben, ella mordió la manga de Ben y comenzó a tirar de ella como queriendo llevarlo a alguna parte.

Ben- a donde quieres llevarme?

Franklin- yo volveré con Claire chicos.

Ben- gracias por ayudarnos.

Franklin- ella es… linda, me agrada.

Franklin se subió a la camioneta con el hombre que prometió llevarlo de vuelta y se fueron, Bumpy seguía tirando de la manga de Ben con algo más de fuerza esta vez.

Ben- quiere llevarme a alguna parte.

Darius- síguela entonces.

Ben siguió a Bumpy hasta un costado de la manada donde habían muchos matorrales de pasto alto, Darius los seguía desde más atrás, Bumpy entró a los matorrales tirando a Ben con ella.

Ben- Bumpy que ocurre? a donde me …

Ben no pudo continuar cuando vio lo que su amada dinosaurio quería mostrarle.

Ben- Darius, tienes que ver esto ahora mismo.

Darius- qué es?

Ben- son… son huevos.

El avión había aterrizado hace 40 minutos y los 4 chicos ya estaban en un taxi con dirección a la mansión Lockwood, al llegar a la puerta bajaron del auto, llamaron en el pequeño parlante de la entrada donde podía escucharse la voz de Mills.

Kenji- vinimos a hablar con el señor Lockwood.

Eli- y quienes son ustedes?

Kenji- soy el hijo de Akira Kon, queremos hablar con el señor Lockwood por lo de la isla.

Eli- eres Kenji no es así?

Kenji- si.

Eli- bien, le avisare a Lockwood que están aquí y pueden entrar.

la enorme reja de metal se abrió y los 4 pasaron por los enormes jardines hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión donde una mujer mayor les abrió la puerta.

Iris- joven Kon, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

Kenji- hola Iris, podemos pasar?

Iris- el señor Lockwood los está esperando en su despacho.

Kenji- gracias.

la anciana condujo a los 4 a la oficina de Lockwood, cuando entraron ella cerró la puerta.

Benjamin- los 4 chicos que faltaban, que los trae por aquí?

Sammy- señor le prometo que lo que menos queremos es ser groseros con usted pero nuestros amigos fueron con su equipo a la isla y estamos muy preocupados por ellos.

Benjamin- la última vez que Mills se comunicó con el equipo le informaron que todos están bien y que se dirigían a rastrear los chips de la raptora y de Bumpy.

Yaz- no hay alguna forma de que podamos hablar con ellos?

Benjamin- me temo que no, los teléfonos celulares ya no funcionan en la isla y solo podemos comunicarnos con ellos por teléfonos satelitales.

Kenji- a donde los llevaran luego de salir de la isla?

Benjamin- a una reserva especial, el barco los llevara directo así ella.

Brooklynn- no sabremos nada de ellos hasta que vuelan?

Benjamin- me gustaría poder darles mejores noticias jóvenes pero no puedo.

Kenji- ellos volverán aquí después de eso?

Benjamín- si, deben volver a para darme los detalles de la expedición.

al fin de cuentas no lograron obtener mucha información sobre lo que estaba pasando, el señor Lockwood les ofreció quedarse en la mansión hasta que los demás volvieran pero se negaron cortésmente a la propuesta, estaban caminando por el salón de las exposiciones cuando Kenji escuchó que alguien susurraba su nombre.

Kenji- escucharon eso?

Yaz- de que hablas?

Kenji- escuche mi nombre.

Brooklynn- es solo el estrés, estás escuchando cosas.

Kenji volvió a escuchar el susurro y vio algo moverse atrás del esqueleto de un dinosaurio, se acercó para toparse con la cabeza de Maisie asomada por un costado, se apoyó en una de sus rodillas en el piso para quedar a la altura de la pequeña antes de hablar.

Kenji- Maisie? que haces escondida?

Maisie- vinieron a ver al abuelo por los dinosaurios?

Kenji- si, Ben y Darius están en la isla y estamos preocupados por ellos, tu sabes algo?

Maisie asintió tímidamente, las 3 chicas se acercaron para colocarse detrás de Kenji.

Kenji- podrías contarnos?

Maisie- estaba escondiéndome para asustar a Iris y un hombre vino a ver al señor Mills.

Brooklynn- un hombre? sabes quien es?

Maisie- no pero escuche que dijeron que van a vender a los dinosaurios.

Sammy- venderlos?

Yaz- las personas que están en la isla no son equipos ecologistas, son cazadores.

Kenji- escuchaste algo más?

Maisie- el señor Mills dijo que los traerán esta noche.

Kenji- sabes algún lugar donde podamos escondernos dentro de la mansión?

Maisie- en el jardín hay cobertizo donde se guardan las herramientas de jardín.

Kenji- bien, nos esconderemos ahí y tu vas a buscar un lugar para estar segura, está bien?

Maisie asintió mientras veía como los 4 chicos salían al jardín para ocultarse cuando vio a Mills entrar en el ascensor y decidió seguirlo.

Brooklynn abrió la cerradura del cobertizo para dejar entrar a sus amigos, se acomodaron dentro del cobertizo donde podían ver los estacionamientos de la mansión desde la ventana del cobertizo.

Yaz- te lo dije, algo malo siempre pasa.

Sammy- está bien, tenían razón y debí decirles antes.

Brooklynn- que vamos a hacer?

Kenji- no lo sé, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que ellos al menos lleguen aquí con vida.

Brooklynn- crees que les harán daño?

Kenji- espero que no.


	4. cap 4

Frente a Ben había un gran nido con 6 huevos dentro de él, Bumpy se puso a su lado mirando los huevos mientras movía la cabeza, Darius se acercó por un costado con cuidado para mirar el nido.

Darius- no puedo creerlo, tiene huevos.

Bumpy volvió a morder la manga de Ben guiando su mano al nido.

Ben- que es lo que quieres que haga?

cuando la mano de Ben estuvo dentro del nido ella empujo con su nariz uno de los huevos hasta la mano del chico, Ben levantó con cuidado uno de los huevos para pasar los dedos por él y luego lo dejó en su lugar.

Ben- recuerdo cuando ella era así de pequeñita.

Darius estiró su mano para tocar los huevos pero Bumpy le dio un pequeño empujón como tratando de decirle que podía mirarlos pero que no quería que los tocara, él le acarició la cabeza y alejó la mano.

Darius- no te preocupes bonita, no voy a tocarlo si no quieres.

Bumpy soltó un ruido de alegría hasta que un gran temblor en la tierra comenzó y la manada de Bumpy comenzó a huir espantada, ella miró al resto de su manada pero no los siguió.

Ben- no va a irse sin los huevos, no le importa si se queda sola.

el temblor se detuvo para dejar ver como la lava del volcán comenzaba a caer, se escuchó el sonido de una camioneta estacionarse cerca de ellos, Ben y Darius se levantaron del piso mientras Bumpy los seguía, cuando salieron de la maleza se encontraron con todo el equipo que los acompañó apuntando sus armas contra ellos mientras Weathley se bajaba de una camioneta y se acercaba a ellos.

Ken- veo que ya tienen a su dinosaurio.

James- tiene huevos señor.

Ken- huevos? no puedo creer que tengamos tanta suerte, cuanto creen que valgan esos huevos?

James- al menos un millón por cada uno.

Ken- debo darles las gracias chicos, un anquilosaurio fácil de entrenar y que tenga buen comportamiento aumenta aún más su precio y sin su ayuda no podríamos habernos acercado a ella.

Cuando Bumpy se dio cuenta de la postura de los hombre lo tomó como una amenaza y lentamente comenzó a rodear a los chicos mientras movía su cola en forma de advertencia.

Darius- si yo fuera ustedes no le haría daño, sus niveles de adrenalina están muy altos por proteger los huevos y no importa cuantos dardos le lancen no podrán huir antes de que ella les arranque la cabeza con la cola, ni siquiera me dejó acercarme a los huevos y ella me conoce, jamás podrán tocar ninguno sin que ella los ataque.

Ken- entonces sean de utilidad y ayúdennos a meterla a la jaula con esos huevos o ese volcán será la última de sus preocupaciones.

Ben se acercó a la cabeza de Bumpy y la empujo un poco para que retrocediera.

Ben- dígales que bajen las armas y que retrocedan, está nerviosa con esas cosas apuntándonos y no me dejara sacar los huevos si esta así.

Ken- preparen la jaula.

solo quedaron 3 hombres armados junto con Weathley para vigilarlos mientras los demás se movían para preparar la jaula, Ben comenzó a caminar al nido con Bumpy tras el.

Darius- no podemos dejar que tengan los huevos.

Ben- tampoco podemos dejarlos aquí.

Darius- eres el único que puede tocar los huevos sin que Bumpy se moleste, podríamos ocupar eso.

Ben- bien.

Ben se agacho frente al nido y se quitó la mochila para abrirla y dejar sus cosas en el piso mientras Bumpy lo miraba sin entender qué estaba pasando, Ben puso sus manos en la cabeza de ella mientras unía su rostro al de ella con afecto.

Ben- se que no entiendes lo que sucede pero solo te pido que confíes en mí, no dejaré que nada les pase, lo prometo.

Ben sabía que ella podía entender al menos su tono de voz por lo que se separó de ella y comenzó a acomodar cosas en su mochila para que los huevos no fueran a romperse, tomo los huevos con cuidado uno por uno y los metió con cuidado en la mochila y luego la cerró para levantarse y volver a su lugar junto a Darius.

Ken- tienes los huevos?

Ben- si pero ellos viajan con nosotros, si quieren que Bumpy esté tranquila en el barco debe ir con sus huevos.

Ken- son más listos de lo que pensaba, felicidades muchachos, acaban de ganarse un par de horas mas de vida, entren a la jaula y será mejor que ella entre con ustedes.

Ben y Darius entraron a la jaula mientras Bumpy los miraba confundida fuera de ella, Ben se acercó a ella y tiró lentamente de ella hacia adentro, ella siguió al chico algo nerviosa, cuando ella ya estuvo dentro volvieron a apuntarles para poder esposarles una mano a cada uno a los barrotes de metal para luego dispararle un dardo tranquilizante a Bumpy haciéndola caer inconsciente en pocos minutos.

Ben sujetaba su mochila protectoramente mientras la camioneta que tiraba de la jaula se movía, la camioneta los llevó hasta el muelle donde pudieron ver cómo subían a un montón de dinosaurios a un enorme barco, la camioneta se detuvo para que Weathley bajara de ella, se acerco a un estegosaurio, acaricio un poco su cabeza para luego arrancarle un diente con un alicate, ambos chicos miraron este acto con repulsión cuando la voz de Sia se escuchó.

Sia- no puedes tratar así a los dinosaurios maldito hijo de perra.

Darius- SIA.

Sia- Ben, Darius, que bueno que ambos estén bien.

Ben- donde están los demás?

Sia- no lo se.

Ken- suficiente charla, carguen a la anquilosaurio y a la raptora en el barco ahora y por favor que alguien calle a esta mujer.

Sia gritaba insultos al montón de cazadores mientras los llevaban a todos al barco, la jaula de Bumpy entró primero y tras de ella la camioneta donde estaba Blue cuando un estruendo inundó el lugar seguido por un gran temblor.

Ken- hora de irnos.

cargaron a los últimos dinosaurios antes de que el barco comenzara a alejarse del muelle cuando ambos pudieron ver a través de la jaula a un braquiosaurio caminar por el muelle con dirección al barco que se alejaba, la enorme criatura soltó un ruido de súplica cuando la lava llegó hasta sus patas desapareciendo entre el humo.

La escena les rompió el corazón a los chicos, Ben podía sentir un par de lágrimas caer por su rostro mientras Darius apretaba con fuerza los barrotes de la jaula. La puerta de carga se cerró y Darius se dejó caer al piso.

Ben- lamento haberte metido en esto.

Darius- no es tu culpa, yo me metí solo.

Ben- no puedo creer que la semana pasada mi mayor problema era no querer mudarme con Kenji y ahora estamos esposados a una jaula esperando a que nos maten cuando vendan a Bumpy y a sus huevos.

Darius- no van a matarnos.

Ben- cómo lo sabes?

Darius- no lo se, solo… lo espero.

estuvieron 20 minutos tirados en el piso hasta que sintieron un susurro a sus espaldas, se voltearon para encontrarse con Owen y Claire.

Darius- están vivos.

Claire- ustedes están bien?

Ben- si, lo estamos, Franklin está con ustedes?

Owen- si, él y Sia están bien.

Ben vio una bolsa con algo rojo dentro colgando del hombro de Claire.

Ben- que es eso?

Claire- sangre de la tiranosaurio, tenemos que hacerle una transfusión de sangre a Blue.

Owen- tienen alguna idea de a dónde nos llevan estos idiotas?

Darius- no tenemos idea.

Claire- no importa, nos alegra que los 2 estén bien, manténganse atentos y tengan cuidado, trataremos de sacarlos cuando Blue este estable.

Ben- esta bien, ustedes también tengan cuidado.

Owen y Claire se alejaron para llevarle la sangre a Sia mientras Ben se sentaba junto a Darius en el piso.

Darius- las cosas podrían estar peor.

Ben- es...es verdad.

Darius- los huevos de Bumpy están bien?

Ben abrió su mochila con cuidado para ver los 6 huevos intactos, Ben se había asegurado de acomodar su sudadera y algunas otras cosas suaves dentro de la mochila para mantener los huevos algo separados para que no chocaran entre ellos y se rompieran.

Ben- están bien, cuanto tiempo crees que les falte para salir?

Darius- la verdad no estoy seguro, no sé mucho sobre huevos de dinosaurio y no se que dureza tiene el cascarón pero con solo mirarlos creo que no les falta mucho.

Ben volvió a mirar la mochila, las vidas de 6 pequeñas criaturas estaban en sus manos, dependían de ellos para existir, levantó la cabeza para ver a Bumpy inconsciente a un metro de ellos.

Ben- crees que ella debío confiarme sus huevos?

Darius- subiste al techo de un monorriel con pteranodones asesinos por mantener a Bumpy a salvo, creo que no hay nadie mejor que tu para cuidar de ellos.

Ben- gracias.

Bumpy comenzó a moverse y a tratar de abrir los ojos pero estaba muy alterada, Ben intentó acercarse a ella pero la esposa en su muñeca se lo impidió así que intentó hacerlo con su voz.

Ben- hey Bumpy, tranquila nena.

Bumpy sacudió su cabeza un par de veces totalmente alterada hasta que su mirada se posó en Ben, el estiro su brazo mientras Bumpy se movía torpemente hacia él hasta que su cabeza se encontró con su mano y se dejó caer cerca de él.

Ben- todo va a estar bien, solo debes estar calmada.

Bumpy volvió a levantar la cabeza buscando algo.

Darius- creo que deberías mostrarle sus huevos, para que sepa que están bien.

Ben le acercó la mochila a su anquilosaurio y ella metió la cabeza dentro olfateando su contenido para luego frotar los huevos cuidadosamente su nariz.

Ben- te lo dije, no dejaremos que nada les pase.

las horas comenzaron a pasar, ambos chicos estaban seguros de que las esposas ya había hecho heridas en su piel por lo ajustadas que estaban y por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban con ellas, habían intentado abrirla un par de veces pero solo lograron empeorar el daño, se comenzó a escuchar movimiento por todo el barco y los gritos de los tripulantes se oían con el mensaje de que ya era hora de desembarcar. El enorme barco se detuvo y los hombres dentro de él estaban comenzando a enganchar las jaulas a las camionetas. Ben cerró la mochila y se aferró a ella para que ningún huevo se cayera mientras la puerta de carga se abría para dejar salir a las camionetas y camiones, estos salieron del puerto para tomar una carretera.

Ben- dónde nos llevan?

Darius- no lo se.

los vehículos anduvieron por la carreta unos 20 minutos hasta tomar un camino apartado unos 15 minutos más hasta llegar a una gran reja de metal.

Ben- es… la mansión Lockwood.

Darius- por qué nos trajeron aquí?

Ben- crees que Lockwood sepa que esto está pasando?

Darius- no lo creo.

los camiones ingresaron a los jardines de la mansión, los chicos pudieron ver algunos autos caros estacionados cerca de la entrada principal, los camiones se estacionaron al otro lado de la mansión y comenzaron a bajar a los dinosaurios a unas pequeñas jaulas dentro de la mansión, vieron cómo bajaban a Blue y se la llevaban junto con Franklin y Sia en una jaula pequeña a un lugar diferente hasta que sintieron que la jaula de Bumpy se abría.

Mills- veo que encontraron a su anquilosaurio.

Ben- Mills? estás detrás de esto?

Mills- no es nada personal muchachos.

Ben- nos mentiste para vender a los dinosaurios.

Mills- lo siento chicos pero cada uno de estos dinosaurios vale millones y no podía dejar que todo ese dinero se quemará en una isla o si?

Darius- Lockwood no te dejará seguir con esto.

Mills- lamento decepcionarlos pero no hay mucho que Lockwood pueda hacer ahora.

Bumpy comenzó a retroceder cuando un bastón eléctrico le dio una descarga en la pata derecha delantera, Ben comenzó a gritar que se detuvieran y que no lastimaran a Bumpy pero fue en vano, la alejaron de ellos hasta que lograron meterla dentro de la mansión, Mills le dijo a un par de hombres que los llevaran adentro, soltaron las esposas de ambos para que pudieran salir de la jaula y los amenazaron con lo bastones eléctricos para llevarlos dentro de la mansión cuando Mills miro la mochila que Ben tenía colgada en el hombro.

Mills- que tienes en la mochila?

Ben- nada de tu incumbencia.

Ken- son huevos Mills, 6 huevos de anquilosaurio.

Mills- comprenderás que debo llevarme esos huevos.

Ben- no vas a ponerles un dedo encima.

Ben retrocedió un par de pasos con la mochila fuertemente sujeta mientras Mills caminaba hacia el.

Mills- vamos muchacho, no hay necesidad de llegar a lo físico, lo único que tienes que hacer es darme la mochila.

Ben- no pueden alejarlos de Bumpy, se volverá loca sin ellos.

Mills- piénsalo bien, vale la pena que te lastimen por sólo unos huevos?

Darius- Ben dale los huevos.

Ben- no.

Mills- es una lastima, tendremos que quitártelos, señores consigan esos huevos.

3 hombres se acercaron a Ben cerrando cualquier vía de escape mientras otro sujetaba a Darius con fuerza para evitar que ayudar al otro chico, Ben retrocedió otro par de pasos cuando uno de los hombres avanzó hacia él, lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que la nariz del más pequeño comenzara a sangrar, Ben soltó un gemido de dolor pero no soltó la mochila.

Mills- la entregaras ya?

Ben- vete al infierno.

Otro golpe llegó pero este fue al estómago del rubio haciéndolo perder el aire de sus pulmones, el fuerte golpe lo hizo caer y aflojar un poco el agarre pero aún no se daba por vencido.

Darius- Ben entrégale la mochila.

Con el rubio en el piso solo bastó una patada en el costado para hacer que Ben soltara la correa de la mochila, Mills se arrodilló junto a él y se la arrebató de un tirón.

Mills- enciérrenlos como a Claire y Owen, aún quedan muchas cosas que hacer.

El gran hombre que golpeó a Ben lo levantó de un tirón en el brazo y lo llevó junto con Darius y el otro tipo a una de las jaulas dentro de la mansión, los arrojaron dentro de la jaula junto a la de Bumpy y cerraron la puerta, Darius se acercó a Ben para ayudarlo a apoyar la espalda en la pared.

Darius- estás bien? porque no se la diste?

Ben- por que son los huevos de Bumpy.

Darius- pero no puedes dejar que te golpee alguien que tiene como 30 kilos de músculos mas que tu.

Ben- tenía que intentar protegerlos.

Darius- lo se pero no puedes arriesgarte a lo tonto de esa forma.

Darius se levantó del piso para buscar alguna forma de escapar cuando vio a Mills caminar por el piso de arriba donde habían muchas paredes de cristal con la mochila de Ben colgando al hombro mientras entraba por una puerta de cristal, a los pocos minutos salió del lugar pero sin la mochila, Mills se recargo en la baranda del piso de arriba y gritó.

Mills- suban al anquilosaurio macho para que podamos comenzar con la subasta.

La jaula del anquilosaurio macho comenzó a moverse por un riel hasta el ascensor y desapareció tras sus puertas, Mills bajo las escaleras en forma de caracol para colocarse frente a la jaula donde estaban Owen y Claire, se dedicó a molestarlos un rato hasta que Claire tiró de su camisa para hacer chocar su rostro contra la reja de metal para luego subir a donde se estaba haciendo la subasta.

Ben se levantó del piso con algo de torpeza y golpeó la pared con frustración.

Darius- no hagas eso, vas a hacerte daño.

Ben- que importa.

Darius- vamos Ben, no puedes ponerte así.

Ben- tienen a Bumpy y a sus huevos, le falle Darius.

Darius- no le fallaste, vamos a salir de aquí y recuperaremos esos huevos.

Ben- y como se supone que haremos eso?

Darius- no lo se pero algo se nos ocurrirá, somos listos, podemos salir de esto.

Ben se dejó caer al piso otra vez y se llevó las rodillas al pecho para apoyar la cabeza sobre ellas mientras Darius se sentaba a su lado.

Ben- extraño a los demás.

Darius- igual yo.

Ben- Brook sabría cómo sacarnos de aquí.

Darius- Sammy estaría diciéndonos que todo estará bien.

Ben- no pude decirle a Sammy lo que pasó, ya todos deben saber que fuimos a la isla, deben estar muy preocupados.

Darius- es por eso que no podemos rendirnos aun, cuando nos caemos recogemos los pedazos y seguimos adelante, aun no lo damos todo.

Ben soltó un suspiro antes de mirar a Darius.

Ben- tienes razón, aun no podemos rendirnos.

\------------------------

El grupo de 4 chicos escondidos en el cobertizo se mantuvo oculto por unas horas hasta que sintieron movimiento en el jardín cuando ya estaba cayendo la noche, una flota de camiones estaba entrando a los jardines de la mansión con los dinosaurios en la parte de atrás de estos, pudieron observar por la pequeña ventana la enorme cantidad de dinosaurios que los cazadores habían sacado de la isla.

Yaz- no puedo creerlo, cómo se les ocurre sacar carnívoros de la isla?

Brooklynn- los venderán como armas.

Sammy- miren, también trajeron crías, hay un triceratops bebe con su madre.

Kenji- estos idiotas están locos.

Brooklynn- trajeron a la tiranosaurio? que demonios les pasa?

Sammy- alguien puede ver a Bumpy?

Yaz- aún no.

Kenji- tienen que estar en alguna parte.

Brooklynn- la veo, gracias al cielo ellos están en la jaula con ella.

los 4 sintieron como un gran suspiro de alivio salió de sus pechos por ver que los 2 chicos estaban con vida. Kenji y Brooklynn podía sentir como la angustia que habían sentido las últimas hora disminuía de una forma increíble al ver a sus seres amados a salvo.

vieron como el séptimo miembro de su equipo fue sacada de la jaula y llevada dentro de la mansión mediante bastones eléctricos, incluso Yaz estaba furiosa con esto, vieron a Ben tratando de alcanzar a Bumpy pero algo no lo dejaba llegar a ella.

Brooklynn- no pueden tratarla asi.

Kenji- por que no puede acercarse a ella?

Sammy- creo que están atados a la jaula o algo así.

2 hombres soltaron a los chicos y los sacaron de la jaula apuntándoles con los bastones eléctricos, los estaban empujando dentro de la mansión hasta que Mills se detuvo mirando a Ben y este retrocedió.

Kenji- que ocurre?

Brooklynn- no lo se.

Ben volvió a retroceder mientras 3 hombres lo rodeaban hasta que uno lo golpeó, Kenji estaba furioso y lo único que quería era salir del cobertizo para defender a su novio y golpear a ese idiota, Sammy y Brooklynn lo sujetaron de los brazos para impedir que saliera, el hombre le dio un segundo golpe a Ben haciéndolo caer al piso para luego darle una patada.

Kenji- suéltenme, voy a matar ese hijo de perra.

Brooklynn- tienes que controlarte, no vas a ayudar a Ben si sales ahora.

Yaz- querían la mochila…

Sammy- que?

Yaz- lo golpearon para quedarse con la mochila.

Kenji- por la estúpida mochila? por que no solo la entrego?

Yaz- tiene que haber algo importante dentro y Ben lo sabe, por eso no quería entregarla.

Kenji- tenemos que sacarlos de ahí ahora mismo.

Brooklynn- no podemos entrar así como así, necesitamos un plan.

Sammy- podríamos esperar a que metan a los dinosaurios a la mansión, muchas de esas personas solo debieron ser contratadas para traerlos, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad.

Kenji- bien, le haremos caso a Sammy.

media hora después algunos de los hombres comenzaron a marcharse por lo que los 4 chicos vieron esto como la oportunidad para salir de su escondite e intentar entrar a la mansión, se escabulleron por un costado del edificio pero las puertas estaban vigiladas.

Brooklynn- que hacemos?

Kenji- si no podemos entrar por aquí tendremos que subir.

Kenji se acercó a unas enredaderas que estaban en una pared que daban a un balcón en el tercer piso y comenzó a subir por ellas.

Yaz- baja de ahí idiota.

Sammy- Kenji ten cuidado por favor.

Kenji trepó por las enredaderas hasta llegar al balcón donde por suerte no había nadie.

Kenji- que esperan? suban, no hay nadie.

Sammy- estás seguro?

Kenji- si pero dense prisa, no se si va a estar así por mucho así que suban de una vez.

Yaz- bien, Sammy vas primero.

Sammy comenzó a subir por las enredaderas hasta llegar al balcón donde Kenji la sujeto de la muñeca para ayudarla a subir, luego Brooklynn trepó por las enredadera seguida por Yaz, abrieron las puertas del balcón para entrar a la mansión, entraron a un pasillo y caminaron buscando alguna escalera o ascensor para poder llegar donde sus amigos hasta que encontraron una pequeña escalera tras una puerta.

Yaz- a dónde nos lleva esto?

Kenji- no tengo idea pero será mejor que lo averigüemos.

\----------------------------

Ben se levantó del piso lo más rápido que pudo cuando el ruido de un golpe resonó por el lugar, miro a la jaula donde estaban Owen y Claire para ver a un paquicefalosaurio chocando su cabeza contra la pared, luego de unos minutos la pared que separaba a ambos del dinosaurio se rompió y Owen se las arregló para que el dinosaurio abriera la puerta con su cabeza.

Ben- eso fue brillante.

Owen y Claire se acercaron a la jaula donde estaban ambos chicos.

Claire- están bien?

Darius- si.

Owen- los sacaremos de aq…

Owen no terminó cuando Maisie apareció por el corredor y salió corriendo.

Ben- Maisie...

Claire- no podemos dejarla…

Darius- vayan por ella y sáquenla de aquí, nosotros veremos cómo salir.

Owen- suerte chicos.

ambos salieron corriendo tras la pequeña niña y desaparecieron por el pasillo, a estas alturas la subasta ya debía estar por la mitad, habían sacado a muchos dinosaurios, entre ellos un alosaurío, un estegosaurio y un baryonyx lo cual elevaba el nivel de estrés de ambos chicos, no quedaba mucho para que Bumpy fuera subastada, una jaula al final del corredor comenzó a moverse hasta el ascensor, enormes garras y dientes afilados peleaban por salir de la jaula mientras esta se movía.

Ben- Darius que es esa cosa?

Darius- no tengo idea.

la criatura extendió sus garras desde dentro de la jaula para lanzar un arañazo a la jaula donde ambos chicos estaban antes de soltar un gruñido antes de entrar al ascensor donde la franja amarilla brillante desapareció.

Darius- tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ben- también yo.


	5. cap 5

Luego de que la monstruosa bestia desapareciera por el ascensor de carga Darius terminó de convencerse de que debían salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Darius- tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo para ir por los huevos.

Ben- ni siquiera sabemos dónde están.

Darius- Mills los llevó arriba, donde están las paredes de cristal, si tenemos suerte deben seguir en tu mochila.

Ben- y cómo vamos a llegar allá? no tenemos idea de como salir de aquí.

Darius- … como Owen lo hizo…

Ben- que? no tenemos un paquicefalosaurio para hacer eso.

Darius- pero tenemos a Bumps.

Ben- que planeas exactamente? que tire la pared y después la reja?

Darius- es precisamente lo que planeo.

Ben- estás seguro de esto? 

Darius- no pero es la única idea que tengo para salir.

Ben- esta bien, espero que funcione.

Ben sacó el brazo por los barrotes de la jaula para llamar la atención de Bumpy hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que los chicos estaban en la jaula junto a ella.

Ben- hey nena aquí, usa tu cola, bonita. 

la anquilosaurio comenzó a golpear la pared con su cola, la pared comenzó a temblar soltando polvo cada vez que la cola de Bumpy se estrellaba contra ella pero un dardo se estrelló en el cuello de la anquilosaurio dejándola aturdida.

Ben- BUMPY.

3 hombres aparecieron frente a la jaula de Bumpy, uno de ellos tenía un arma, el segundo tenía un arma de dardos tranquilizantes mientras que el último tenía un bastón eléctrico.

James- lo siento chicos pero Mills nos dijo que la anquilosaurio será la próxima en la subasta por lo que ya no los necesitamos.

Thomas- y no quiere testigos de esto.

Retrocedieron dentro de la jaula para alejarse de los hombres que estaban acercándose a la esta para matarlos a ambos, ambos chicos quedaron con la espalda pegada a la pared mientras cerraban los ojos para tratar de apresurar lo inevitable.  
\----------------------

los 4 chicos habían comenzado a bajar por la escalera hasta que llegaron a un lugar lleno de jaulas pero la mitad de ellas estaban vacías, caminaron por el pasillo hasta que un fuerte golpe en una de las rejas los hizo saltar, Kenji se acercó a la jaula y no podía creer lo que había en el interior.

Kenji- de todos los malditos dinosaurios de esa estúpida isla tenían que traerte a ti verdad? 

Yaz- y tu a quien le hablas?

Kenji- a quien crees?

otro golpe se escuchó en la reja.

Kenji- chicas, estos idiotas trajeron a Toro.

las 3 chicas se acercaron a la jaula para ver al enorme carnotauro con una cicatriz en la nariz.

Sammy- creen que se acuerde de nosotros?

el carnotauro rugió con furia al ver a los 4 jóvenes parados frente a la jaula.

Kenji- yo creo que sí.

Brooklynn- deberíamos intentar sacarlo de aquí también? no es que me agrade pero sería un gran problema si alguien lo libera en un lugar poblado.

Yaz- creo que deberíamos buscar a los nuestros primero y luego ver si podemos hacer algo por él.

Sammy vio 2 tubos de metal no muy gruesos en el piso y decidió que debían tener al menos algo para defenderse y esos tubos parecían ser lo suficientemente resistentes para serles de ayuda, se acercó y los levantó para luego volver con sus amigo y entregarle un tubo a Yaz y el otro a Kenji.

Kenji- bien hecho Sammy.

Brooklynn- bien, sigamos.

comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo cuando nuevos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse desde la vuelta del pasillo para luego escuchar un grito de Ben con el nombre de Bumpy, Kenji corrió hasta llegar al final del pasillo antes de que Yaz lo sujetara por la parte de atrás del cuello de la camiseta y lo tirara hacia atrás con fuerza.

Yaz- que te pasa? no puedes solo salir corriendo así o van a descubrirnos y nos asesinaran a todos, si no morí en esa maldita isla no voy a morir ahora por culpa de tu impulsividad así que deja de jugar al superhéroe y controlate.

Yaz se asomó con cautela por la esquina del pasillo para ver como 3 hombres se acercaban a una jaula y pudo ver a Bumpy tratando de mantenerse en pie y llegar a esa jaula desde la jaula de al lado y entendió lo que estaba dentro y también entendió porque esos hombre se acercaban a la jaula dejando escapar un susurro.

Yaz- van a matarlos…

Kenji- de que hablas? qué está pasando?

Yaz- tenemos que hacer algo ahora mismo.

Kenji tiro a Yaz del brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio para acercarse a la jaula, los 3 hombre estaban más concentrados en abrir la jaula que en poner atención a lo demás por lo que no se percataron de su presencia. Yaz y Kenji sujetaron los tubos con fuerza mientras se acercaban, Kenji sujeto su tubo con ambas manos antes de saltar sobre el hombre con el arma para colocar el metal sobre su cuello y tirar hacia atrás, el arma cayó al piso cuando el hombre intentó alejar el tubo de su garganta para recuperar el aire, dio un cabezazo hacia atrás golpeando a Kenji en la nariz lo que causo que este aflojara un poco el agarre de del tubo pero no fue suficiente para liberarse.

El hombre del rifle de dardos se inclinó rápidamente para recoger el arma pero Yaz fue mas rapida y le dio un golpe directo en el rostro con el tubo, la pelinegra tomó el arma del piso para luego alejarse un poco mientras apuntaba directo a los hombres frente a ella.

Thomas- Jack disparale.

El hombre del rifle le apuntó a la pelinegra desde el piso y estaba por disparar cuando la chica habló.

Yaz- disparame si quieres idiota pero de todas formas te pondre un bala en la frente antes de que el dardo me hagas algo.

Thomas- no escuches a esa mocosa.

Yaz- denme las llaves y váyanse.

Jack- o que maldita perra?

Yaz- o te vuelo las bolas con esto, dame las malditas llaves y largense de aqui.

Thomas- no tienes las agallas.

Yaz no lo pensó antes de apretar el gatillo y darle al hombre en el piso directo en la pierna, este grito mientras el otro miraba con incredulidad a la chica.

Yaz- solo lo diré una vez más, las llaves.

El hombre al que Kenji intentaba mantener inmovil arrojo las llaves al piso en un acto de rendición.

James- ahí están….

Yaz- Kenji, suéltalo ya.

Kenji soltó el tubo dejando al hombre caer de rodillas mientras el chico se pasaba la manga de la sudadera por la nariz para limpiar la sangre que salió con el golpe, estaban seguros de que si esos hombres hubieran estado concentrados esto habría tenido un resultado muy diferente pero tuvieron la suerte de su lado esta vez, el hombre se levantó del piso tosiendo y se acercó a los otros 2.

James- esta mierda no vale la pena, Mills ya nos pagó por traer a los dinosaurios.

entre los 2 hombres cargaron al que estaba herido y se fueron del lugar segundos antes de que Yaz soltara el arma y la tirara al piso con asco, Brooklynn y Sammy se acercaron al lugar mientras Kenji recogía las llaves para luego encontrarse con una mirada color azul con lágrimas al borde de los ojos. 

Kenji abrió la puerta y corrió directo a Ben, lo tomó de los hombros para sacudirlo con fuerza un par de veces.

Kenji- cual es tu problema? como se les ocurrió hacer algo tan estupido y peligroso? pudieron haberlos matado.

Ben- lo siento mucho, no quería que esto pasara...solo quería traer a Bumpy...

Kenji miró como su novio tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza para no soltar las lágrimas mientras escuchaba como Brooklynn le gritaba a Darius, soltó un suspiro resignado antes de acercar al rubio para abrazarlo, estaba tan preocupado por la seguridad del más pequeño que tenerlo entre sus brazos resultaba un alivio enorme, Ben respondió el gesto con fuerza aferrándose a la cintura de su novio.

Kenji- casi me matas de un ataque, estaba muy preocupado, qué hago si algo te pasa? siquiera pensaste en mí antes de hacer esto?

Ben- lo siento muchísimo, yo...yo solo… no podíamos dejarla allá, es una de nosotros... 

Kenji- no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto.

Ben- de verdad lo lamento mucho.

Kenji- estas bien? hay sangre en tu camiseta...estás herido?

Ben- estoy bien.

Brooklynn término de gritarle a Darius y se acercó a Ben y le golpeó la cabeza, este se frotó el lugar donde llegó el golpe antes de que la pelirrosa comenzara a gritarle también.

Brooklynn- yo se que tu estas detras de todo esto y que tu metiste a Darius en esto.

Ben- yo realmente lo siento pero no podemos hacer esto ahora.

Darius- tenemos que sacar a Bumpy de aquí ahora antes de que la subasten.

Sammy- saben cuando la venderán?

Ben- ahora, ella es la siguiente.

Yaz- entonces hay que movernos.

Ben- tengo que ir por la mochila.

Darius- nosotros sacaremos a Bumpy mientras vas a buscarla.

Kenji- qué demonios hay en esa maldita mochila? vimos que te golpearon por ella.

Ben- vieron eso?

Yaz- claro que lo vimos, Kenji casi nos expone por querer ir a golpear a esos idiotas.

Darius- Bumpy… puso huevos.

Kenji- que? 

Ben- encontramos su nido en la isla y no podíamos dejarlos ahi asi que los trajimos pero Mills se los llevo.

Sammy- eso es lo que hay en la mochila? cuantos son?

Darius- 6 

Yaz- iré por ellos mientras ustedes sacan a Bumpy.

Darius- Ben tiene que ir a buscarlos, Bumpy se enfurecera si ve a alguien más con ellos, ni siquiera me dejó tocarlos.

Kenji- saquenla de aqui, yo voy con Ben a buscarlos.

Sammy- Yaz y yo saldremos a buscar un camión para llevarnos a Bumpy.

Brooklynn- estas jaulas se mueven de forma electrónica por lo que para abrir la puerta grande tendremos que ir a la sala de control.

Darius- nosotros iremos a la sala de control, Sammy nos llamará al teléfono de Brook cuando tenga un camión para abrir la jaula y ustedes 2 intentarán salir a penas tengan los huevos.

Kenji- bien, mucha suerte y tengan cuidado.

Los 6 se dividieron en grupos para cumplir con sus misiones, Ben y Kenji subieron con cautela hasta los laboratorios donde pudieron ver a muchas personas con delantales blancos moviéndose por todas partes, algo no estaba bien.

Kenji- que está pasando? están sacando las cosas del laboratorio.

Ben- no lo se pero tenemos que encontrar mi mochila.

El rubio pudo divisar a Franklin corriendo de un lado a otro y vio su oportunidad para recuperar los huevos, cuando el moreno pasó junto a la puerta Ben lo sujeto de la manga de la bata y tiró de él al pasillo, al principio Franklin estaba muy espantado pero al reconocer al rubio una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Franklin- estas vivo, gracias a dios.

Ben- estas bien? Sia esta bien?

Franklin- si si, Sia esta esposada junto a Blue pero esta bien, Darius esta bien?

Ben- si, esta tratando de abrir la jaula de Bumpy para poder sacarla de aqui.

Franklin- y Claire y Owen?

Ben- esta tratan de sacar a la nieta de Lockwood, que demonios esta pasando?

Franklin- creo que uno de los experimentos de Wu está suelto en la mansión y está tratando de sacar todo lo que se pueda. 

Kenji- Wu? el doctor Wu está en esto también?

Ben se puso pálido al entender lo que pasaba.

Ben- esa cosa esta suelta aquí? tenemos que salir de aquí, Franklin necesito saber si viste a Mills dejar una mochila en alguna parte.

Franklin- creo que la puso en la oficina de Wu.

Ben- podrías traerla? los huevos de Bumpy están ahí y si están vaciando el laboratorio se los llevaran también y no podemos entrar ahí sin que nos descubran. 

Franklin- intentare ir por ella pero observen bien por si alguna otra persona la saca.

Ben- gracias, estaremos alerta.

Franklin volvió a entrar al caótico laboratorio mientras Ben y Kenji se ocultaban en el pasillo.

Kenji- de que hablabas cuando dijiste “esa cosa”?

Ben- antes de que llegaran sacaron una jaula para la subasta y esa cosa no era un dinosaurio, tenía enormes garras y dientes afilados y una franja amarilla en el costado de su cabeza, era como un velocirraptor pero mucho más grande y aterrador.

Kenji- tenemos que decirle a los demas…

Ben- si esa cosa esta suelta en la mansión… podría matarnos a todos…

Franklin volvió a aparecer por la puerta con la mochila en sus manos, el rubio tomo la mochila y la abrió para contar los huevos soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que los 6 estaban ahí sin ningún daño.

Ben- muchas gracias.

Franklin- ahora salga de aqui, sacare a Sia para que luego busquemos a Owen y Claire.

Ben- tengan cuidado.

Ben se colgó la mochila en la espalda para ir a la escalera con Kenji mientras este llamaba a los deman.

Kenji- tenemos un problema.

Yaz- que ocurre?

Kenji- Wu esta en esto y uno de sus monstruos está suelto en la mansión y Ben dice que se ve realmente peligroso.

Brooklynn- maldito doctor Wu, debieron traer a la mosasaurio para que lo diéramos de comer.

Yaz- manténganse alerta y tengan cuidado.

Kenji- ya tenemos los huevos, estamos tratando de salir.

Brooklynn- nosotros estamos llegando a la sala de control.

Yaz- también estamos tratando de salir pero todo está muy caótico aquí arriba.

Kenji- tengan cuidado y avisen a los demás si encuentran algo.

Kenji colgó la llamada para concentrarse en salir del lugar pero la escalera por la que había logrado llegar al sótano estaba bloqueada.

Kenji- con un demonio, la puerta está cerrada.

Ben- por donde vamos a salir?

Kenji- creo que el ascensor de carga es nuestra única opción pero solo podremos subir un piso o saldremos en la sala de la subasta, ahí buscaremos cómo salir.

Ben- bien.

ambos se escabulleron hasta llegar al ascensor de carga y subieron a él para poder subir al piso siguiente el cual estaba desierto.

Ben- este lugar ahora me parece aterrador.

Kenji- lo se.

caminaron por el pasillo buscando una escalera o algo para poder salir cuando el estruendo de una explosión hizo retumbar el lugar causando que las luces del piso entero se apagaran, ambos chicos sintieron el piso temblar bajo sus pies llenandolos de terror al no entender qué estaba pasando.

Kenji- que mierda fue eso?

Ben- algo explotó, Brook, Darius y Bumpy están abajo, tienes que llamar para saber si están bien.

Kenji estaba por llamar cuando un mensaje llegó a su teléfono de parte de Brooklynn diciendo que estaban bien y que cada uno siguiera con sus tareas.

Kenji- están bien, los 3 están bien.

Ben sujetó un poco más fuerte la mochila tratando de mantener la calma mientras buscaba el brazo de su novio en la oscuridad, Kenji sujetó la mano del rubio y encendió la linterna de su teléfono para que ambos siguieran buscando una de las escaleras que debían estar en ese piso.

Ben- lamento todo esto, no quería ponerlos en peligro a todos.

Kenji- no fue tu culpa, no obligaste a nadie a hacer nada.

Ben-...

Kenji- yo...lamento haber actuado como lo hice, debí llamarte antes y disculparme contigo.

Ben- te disculpaste conmigo...

Kenji- lo hice porque Sammy me dijo y… ahora me siento como un idiota por portarme tan mal contigo.

Ben- yo…también debí ceder un poco, hemos pasado por muchas cosas desde que estamos juntos y no quería mudarme porque no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros pero… no me gusta cuando me ignoras…

un gruñido bajo les puso los pelos de punta a ambos, Kenji se volteo para apuntar la linterna y ver como un enorme criatura estaba saliendo por la esquina del final del pasillo, el dorado de sus ojos se posó sobre ellos y un rugido gutural de la bestia les dio la orden a los 2 chicos de echarse a correr, Ben y Kenji corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la escalera y la subieron a toda velocidad con la enorme criatura tras ellos, Kenji empujo la puerta de la escalera hasta cerrarla y corrió con su novio hasta llegar a uno de los salones de exposiciones de la mansión.

El enorme salón estaba oscuro y estaba lleno de esqueletos de dinosaurios y de algunas enormes peceras con dinosaurios marítimos a escala dentro de ellas.

Kenji sujeto el brazo de su novio para tirar de el detras de un esqueleto pero Ben se dio cuenta de que ambos no podían ocultarse bien asique se alejó de Kenji para ocultarse tras otro esqueleto cuando la puerta de la escalera se hizo pedazos dejando ver a la enorme criatura entrando lentamente al salón antes de soltar un rugido.

El monstruoso animal comenzó a caminar por el salón olfateando el lugar en busca de los 2 chicos, Ben sujetaba la mochila contra su pecho mientras miraba a Kenji en otro lugar de la habitación temblando contra la base del pedestal del esqueleto cuando se dio cuenta de que la enorme criatura se estaba acercando peligrosamente al escondite de Kenji y eso le helo la sangre, Kenji lo mataría después de esto, el rubio tomó una gran respiración y dejó la mochila escondida tras el esqueleto para luego salir corriendo de su escondite llamando la atención del Indoraptor que rugió antes de correr tras el, Ben subió los más rápido que pudo las escaleras de metal de esa sección pero la bestia logró seguirlo escaleras arriba, corrió por la plataforma de rejilla pero esta cedió con el peso de animal haciendo caer al rubio dentro de una de las grandes peceras, cuando el chico quedó bajo el agua un pedazo de la plataforma cayó sobre la pecera impidiendo que el rubio pudiera salir a respirar, Kenji podía ver como su novio se undia dentro del agua y como trataba de empujar la rejilla con las piernas para poder salir sin resultado, se acercó para llamar la atención del Indoraptor cuando un hombre armado entró por la puerta principal del salón disparando directamente a la criatura la cual saltó desde la plataforma para sujetar al hombre del cuello, este soltó el arma para intentar liberarse de las fauces de la bestia pero fue en vano, el monstruo se llevó el cuerpo del hombre al otro salón desapareciendo entre las sombras mientras Kenji sujetaba el arma para correr a la pecera donde su novio luchaba para poder salir del agua para respirar, apuntó el arma al cristal y disparó haciendo que el vidrio explotara en mil pedazos derramando el agua por todo el salon.

Kenji se colgó el arma en la espalda y corrió hasta la pecera rota donde Ben estaba estirado en el fondo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Kenji- POR QUE HICISTE ESO? CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?

Ben- esa cosa iba a encontrarte…no fue mi idea más brillante pero no se me ocurrió nada más.

Kenji- casi te ahogas… casi te pierdo como 100 veces en los últimos días, no puedes estar haciendo cosas así todo el tiempo.

Ben- y que querías que hiciera? dejarte morir devorado por un lagarto gigante?

Kenji- no lo se pero no ir de carnada, te das cuenta de que pudo matarte?

Ben- sería mejor que verte morir.

Kenji- yo... por favor no digas eso… me he portado como un imbécil contigo y me dices que estás dispuesto a morir para mantenerme a salvo? no me lo merezco.

Ben- vacaciones de invierno...

Kenji- que? de qué hablas?

Ben- si salimos de esta… me mudo contigo en vacaciones…

escucharon ruidos en el salón principal dándoles la señal de salir de ahí.

Ben- los huevos… tienes que ir por los huevos mientras yo salgo de aquí.

Kenji obedeció a su novio y fue por la mochila mientras el rubio salía de dentro de la pecera, Kenji recogió la mochila del piso y se la colgó al hombro para luego acercarse hasta su novio y tomarlo del brazo para sacarlo del lugar.

Kenji- tenemos que irnos.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Brooklynn y Darius se escabulleron hasta la sala de control a través de la oscuridad, buscaron hasta que lograron entrar encontrándose con Sia y Franklin dentro, la mayor del grupo al ver al chico entrar no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de alegría mientras Franklin volvia a conectar la electricidad.

Sia- Darius estas vivo, gracias a dios, Ben esta bien?

Darius- si esta bien, ustedes estan bien?

Sia- si si, estaba tan nerviosa por todos ustedes, tenemos que salir de aquí pronto y tener cuidado, soltamos a Blue.

Darius- entonces hay 3 dinosaurios sueltos en la mansión?

Brooklynn- como que 3?

Darius- Blue, el monstruo de Wu y un paquicefalosaurio.

Franklin- tenemos un problema.

Brooklynn- y quienes son ustedes 2?

Darius- chicos, mi novia Brook, Brook ellos son Sia y Franklin.

Brooklynn- cual es el problema que dijiste?

Franklin- con la explosión unos tanques con gas venenoso se filtraron en el área de las jaulas y el sistema de ventilación no responde…

Brooklynn- eso quiere decir que…

Darius- si no podemos activar la ventilación los dinosaurios moriran ahogados…

Brooklynn- no hay otra forma de sacarlos de aquí?

Sia- no a menos que abramos todas las jaulas y que los liberemos a todos.

Brooklynn- están enterados que la Rexy, Toro, Caos y un montón de carnívoros más están abajo?

Franklin- Toro y Caos?

Darius- un carnotauro y una baryonyx.

Franklin- no hay muchas opciones, el sistema de operación individual de las jaulas se desconfiguro y solo funciona el sistema general, o las abrimos todas o no abrimos ninguna.

Darius- tenemos que intentarlo, Bumpy sigue en su jaula.

Brooklynn- yo...no creo que podamos hacer nada… no podemos soltarlos Darius, hay personas aquí, ya no es una maldita isla que puede quedar aislada del mundo.

Darius- y que supones que hagamos? no podemos dejarlos morir, están vivos.

Brooklynn- al igual que las personas.

Sia- aun podemos intentar reparar la ventilación pero deberíamos prepararnos para lo peor.

Darius- que le diremos a los demas?

Brooklynn- no lo se…

\-----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
